GX: Cluefinders
by YamiAnaLeeJodi
Summary: The DKids are going to Duel Academy to track a killer on the loose. But on the way, they get into their own little crazy mishaps! Planning minor rewrite.
1. The Mission

**YamiAnaLeeJodi: Hi, its me, Jodi! Well, you don't know me, but that's not the point! As you can see, I'm writing a YGO GX story! Of course, there are 4 characters in this story (who are main characters) that you don't know about. So a little background on these new duelists:**

**Liana- Totally into video games. She has a vamped-up Nintendo DS always in her pocket and plays whenever she's bored. Her deck is Fire- and Dragon-attribute mainly, with other surprises.**

**Marieev- Complete Goth. Has black everything and likes to pull pranks on the unsuspecting. She's the one that gets these guys on the island in the first place. Her deck is full of Fiend-, Zombie-, and Spellcaster-attribute, most Dark type.**

**Chris- The crazy guy of the group. He loves the color green, and he's sad of the fact there isn't a Green dorm at Duel Academy. Although very lazy, his Ghoul deck (which are all made-up cards) is a complete surprise, because he won't tell anyone what cards he has. (He did tell me his favorite combo though.)**

**Steven- The stronger duelist of the group. He'll do anything because he such a daredevil (5 casts in all) and he loves lightning and especially the Pokemon Raichu. His deck is completely Warrior-attribute, no exceptions, and knows how to pack a punch.**

**They all have a DS, but I put emphasis on Liana because she is obsessed. These guys live with other crossovers, just to let you know.**

**Jodi: So, that's all you need to know. You'll learn more about them as the story progresses. But first...The only thing I own is the four names above, but it's not like I have a patent. I don't Own Yu-gi-oh, GX, Pokemon, Nintendo, or any other company name I might bring up. And now, the story!**

**  
**The kids were in a meeting room talking about some recent news.

"The murderer strikes again! He killed half of Asia!" Marieev exclaims.

"It's India, dumbbutt!" Steven repiles bitterly.

Marieev countered back, "That's still in Asia!"

"And besides, India in the second largest populated country. So it's almost as if it were half of Asia," Liana added.

Steven shouted, "Shut up!"

Marieev continued, "It's believed that the murderer traveled to an island right by Japan, the Duel Academy Island.

Steven interrupted, "Well, if we are gonna be undercover, we need to have good decks! I call dibs on Warrior!"

Chris flaped his arms like wings and said, "I want fairies and ghouls! Wheee!"

"Then I get a Fire and Dragon deck," Liana said calmly.

Marieev replied, "Fine, I have Zombies and Fiends. Now we need a new name if we're going undercover. My name is...Pandora Skull"  
(They're like mini FBI kids, if you wanna think like that)

Steven squealed, "I'm Hi!"

"You're high?" Liana asked, confused.

Chris exclaimed, "I wanna be Yoyo Toothfairy! Or Yoti, for short."

Liana said happily, "Then I wanna be Brynn Ex. L. !"

Chris doubted, "Your video game name? How pathetic!"

"Hey, I have an idea! We should make our own cards!" Steven said enthusiastically.

Marieev replied, "But we need to get Seto Kaiba to do that!"

"Well, he's upstairs right now," Liana pointed out.

The gang looked around and found Seto in the computer room.

Steven shouted, "Yo, Kaiba! Can you help us make up our own cards?"

Seto said bitterly, "Now why would I do that?"

Steven replied, almost begging, "Because we need our own cards! We're going to Duel Academy, and we'll be gone for a long time! And we gotta win and look for some guy!"

Marieev sighed. "What a way to blab it to the whole world."

Chris said, "Well, it dosen't really matter..."

Marieev screamed, "DOSEN'T MATTER! What if we're caught?"

Seto gave in, saying, "Okay! Okay! Stop arguing! If it gets you out of my hair, then fine!"

"Yay! Me first! DDS Spark Assailant! Attack 3500, Defense 3000. His effect is...(blah blah its so long, I can't take it. If you want, I'll tell you later). And I wanna be the only one with it!" Steven said joyfully.

Seto said, "Isn't that the whole point of it?"

Marieev interupted, "Well, if he's done, it's my turn! Queen of Death and Evil (she's very consistent with the Goth thing) Attack 3000, Defense 4500, and her effect is...(also very long)."

Steven teased, "Hah! Mine will be stronger!"

Marieev replied, "Not if I use 'Skull Invitation'!"

"Well, I have a lot of 'Trap Jammers'!"

"Okay, then my monster negates Trap cards!"

"You hate each other, don't you?" Seto said, stopping the arguement.

Marieev said crossly, "You think?"

Seto kept on going, saying, "Okay, so far so good, but no trap negating! Go get a 'Jinzo' for that!"

"Thanks a lot," Marieev said sarcastically.

Liana chuckled. "Seto, you're getting soft. Those cards have to be leveled at the very LEAST level 10, the strength of the Egyptian god cards! And do you really want them to be able to beat you?" She said with a convincing way.

Seto replied, "You're right, for a change. We should just call this all off and..."

"No way! You are making those cards if you know what's good for ya!" Steven said, cutting him off.

Seto exclaimed, "Alright! I understand! Don't have to get so mad! And you, Liana?"

"Here, I saved you the trouble of using your imagination." She handed him a paper ful of stats, description, the effects, and even a picture of her monster, Gem Dragon. (I own this monster and the other monsters that are named so don't even try taking them! Unless you ask me, of course.) Liana continued, "I've had that for an amazingly long time, and now I can use it! And unlike you two, MINE has limitations."

Marieev: " 'Attacking once per duel'? That's a stupid effect!"

Liana pointed out, "At the perfect moment, it's the perfect effect."

Steven questioned, "What are you, a philosopher?"

"Less work for me, but still...Anyway, Chris you're last," Seto said.

Chris shouted out, "GHOULS!"

"But you already have so many!" Marieev complained.

"Well, I don't care!"

"Okay, I got your cards listed down, and Liana's convenience was replaced with the fact I need to make more ghoul cards," Seto summed up.

"Can we get 'em by tomorrow?" Marieev asked.

"Yeah, sure. The faster I do them, the faster you people are gone."

"Great! I need to mail our permission forms," Marieev said.

Steven said, "I'll get my deck ready!"

"I'll help pack stuff!" Liana exclaimed.

"And I'll do my own permission slip!" Chris said, comandingly.

"Okay, let's get going!" Marieev said assuringly.

Liana's DS, doubled as a phone, started to beep all of a sudden.

**Okay, that's it for chapter 1! I changed a lot of it from the original story that I have written down, but it still has the main stuff! So why'd her DS ring? Find out next time! R&R people!**


	2. Packing Up

**Jodi: Hey guys! I'd like to thank Kari Mezmaru for being my first reviewer! And just to let you know...digiblackraven93 is a good friend from school who helped me write this story. She also let me change it a bit for a fanfic (well, not really) and she made me tell you guys to also read her story, "My Life As A Hero" in the Digimon section. But read mine first! And i would also like to thank Seto's Nice Girl and Kari Mezmaru again, who are my favorite authors from the Yugioh and Yugioh GX stories. Keep it up! Disclamer and go!**

**  
**--Liana's DS, doubled as a phone, started to beep all of a sudden. It was a message:  
"Mario Kart session with Anubis382(who is a real guy that plays MK) is today with the following racers: Brynn Ex. L. and GothicBat495(also real person that plays MK)"

"Oh no!" Liana gasped.

"I told you that you shouldn't use your game name! People will recognize it!" Chris said, rubbing it in.

"Yeah!" Liana agreed. "I gotta change it! People at Duel Academy have versed me, so they know this name!"

Marieev complained, "We don't have time to change the name!"

"I already thought of a name! Brynn Lexina. It keeps all off the original letters and it has a sort of ring to it..." Liana ranted.

Seto interrupted, saying, "Yeah, yeah, we don't want your life story, like the trees. I still get nightmares of a tree stabbing me with its branches"

Steven shouted, "Too much info, people!"

Marieev said out loud while writing, "I-N-A. There, done. Let's start packing"

-2 days later-

"Oh, come on. Why can't we tell anyone we're leaving?" Liana groaned.

Marieev replied, "Because they'll arouse suspicion!"

Chris said positively, "Besides...you can live without your boyfriend. I know Sakura can." (Sakura is his girlfriend)

They were at The Los Angeles Dock and Airport. (note: not real)

"Ooh! Lets take a cruise!" Steven squealed.

"Do you not remember what happened last time?" Liana said accusingly.

"Uhh...no?"

"We were stranded on an island because it blew up! So we're taking a plane!" Chris said for her.

Liana's DS started to beep again.

Marieev complained again, "Don't you EVER have that thing on 'vibrate'?"

Liana ignored Marieev and answered the call. It was Seto.

"Alright, you guys. I'm keeping an eye on you and your new cards, just in case something happens," Seto said over the phone.

"Yeah! we're right behind you! well, not literally..." Yugi said in the background.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to tell anyone, Seto!" Liana scolded.

"I promise I can keep a secret!" Yugi said pleadingly.

"Okay, yeah, yeah, good-bye," Marieev said, bored. She turned off the DS and made Liana put it away. They headed to the special Academy plane.

-On the plane-

"Hey, Liana, pass over that magazine!" Steven said.

Nothing happened. No one else heard him but Chris and Marieev.

"d Liana! d " (those marks mean singsongy, or saying something in a songlike way for the word impaired)

She still didn't say anything.

"Hel-LOOOOOO!"

"Hmm? talking to me?" Liana asked.

"Yes, but you wouldn't answer!" Steven explained.

"I'm practicing for when we get there. I will only answer to Brynn, Brynn Lexina, Miss Lexina, Fire Queen for chats, or... Lori."

"Lori?" Chris said, confused like he always is.

"Hey, I need a nickname," Liana pointed out.

"Can we focus on why we are doing this?" Marieev reminded.

Steven ignored her and said, "Hey, if she gets a nickname, I wanna be Chocolate Thunda!"

Marieev slapped her head and groaned.

Okay, that's it for chapter 2! What will these kids do first when they get on the island? Who will they meet? What dorms are they in? Find out next time! R&R people!


	3. Arriving at Duel Academy

Jodi: Heya guys!I just put up two chapters in one day! This story is moving along faster thanI thought!From now on, I'm gonna interview the people in the story at the beginning to see if they like what's going on. First is...Marieev! So Marieev, what's your plan? 

Marieev: Well, it involves bait!

Jodi: And who's bait?

Marieev: The other three crazy people I'm supposed to share my existence with.

Jodi: Ohhh...whispers That's just creepy. Well, anyway, disclamer and go!

Marieev slapped her head and groaned.

-2 hours and 17 minutes later-

(author note)

Critic: Whoa, do you have to be so exact? I mean, it could be just 15 or 20..."

Jodi: I don't care! It was 17 minutes!

Critic: Well, still...it could at least be divisible by something...

Jodi: It's staying that way!

Critic: Alright, alright, sheesh...grumbling

-back to story-

"Wow, the scenery is fantastic!" Liana said with awe. They were getting off the plane with their suitcases. Liana had a backpack.

"It's bigger than I thought it was!" Steven said.

Chris started clapping. "Pretty mountain!" (imagine a seal clapping and barking)

"It's a volcano, idiot," Steven pointed out.

Marieev interrupted. "Stop, guys. We have to get to the office and see which dorms we're in"

-Chancellor's Office-

"Well, well," said Chancellor Sheppard. "Looks like you are the new students, eh?"

"Yes, sir," Marieev replied.

Sheppard continued. "Well, you four marked esquisitely high. So I will rank you at 'Ra Yellow'!"

"But that's not fair!" Dr. Crowler stormed in. "The rules say they must start in 'Slifer Red'! They can go to 'Ra Yellow' later!"

"Well, lookee here, you man-lady," Liana argued. Crowler's face turned sour. "We scored 'Ra Yellow' material, get it? If your little alien brain can't process that, I see why you're turning into a girl so you can get smarter!"

Sheppard said to himself, "Oh no, not like Jaden..."

-Outside-

Chris started dancing around. " d Na nha nha nha nha, I'm in Ra Yellow and you are not! Ha ha ha ha ha! d"

Liana buried her head in her palms. "Why do I get myself into these things?"

Marieev replied, "Face it, you always make mistakes like that," Marieev said reassuringly.

"I might do that," Steven said. "Slifer Red is cool!"

"On the contrary, being in Ra Yellow shows you have exceeded in places others cannot." They turned around to see Bastien Misawa talking to them. "Hello, I am Bastien and welcome to 'Ra Yellow'. I see you have your uniforms." (I tried to make him sound really fancy.)

"Hey! I'm Pandora!" Marieev responded.

Steven chimed in, "Me Hi!"

Bastien interuppted, "The proper term is 'under the influence'."

"Yo, my name is Yoyo," Chris said like a gangster.

"What odd names..." Bastien said to himself.

"Sigh...Looks like I'm leaving," Liana said depressingly.

"Are you friends? The four of you?" Bastien asked.

Steven replied, "Yeah, she she got thrown into 'Slifer Red' because she made fun of Crowler."

Bastien spoke to Liana. "Well, you're very lucky. You get to meet Jaden Yuki. One, I might say, who has the potential to be the next 'King of Games'!"

"Thanks, that helps a lot." Liana motioned to Marieev and left for Slifer Dorm.

"So...where's the kitchen?" Chris said desperately. (I forgot to mention his love of food.)

"Oh, right!" Bastien remembered. "Let me give you the overall tour of the Ra Dorm!"

-Slifer Dorm-

Jaden shouted, "Ha! I beat you here, Sy!"

"Well, you have longer legs!" Syrus complained.

"Why do we always have to run?" Chumley grumbled. "I need a grilled cheese sandwich to regain my strength!"

"Now, now, children. We are getting a new student today," Banner said. Pharaoh, his cat, meowed.

Jaden asked, "Well, who is it? Where are they?"

"Is it her, over there?" Syrus pointed out. Liana was trudging to the dorm from exhaustion. She had gotten lost and probably walked around the whole island.

"Actually, I suppose it is," Banner said. "You should go help her out."

Jaden replied happily, "You got it, teach!"

"Wait for me, Jaden, I'm still tired out!" Syrus cried.

-Outside-

"Backpack...so heavy...can't...go...further..." Liana panted. An Obelisk Blue student passed by and said, "Hey, Slifer Slacker! Too tired? Aww, the poor baby...HAHAHA!" (Obelisk Blue student will be said OBS, then RYS, and SRS, if you catch my drift.)

"Go back to your hole, fink rat!" Liana shouted. "I'm doomed..."

Jaden jumped from out of nowhere and said, "Hi! How's it going?"

Okay, that's it forChapter 3! So what was Liana's reaction? Will she make friends with the three boys? How about the other three friends? Will they survive in Ra Yellow? Find out next time! R&R People!


	4. Getting Settled

**Jodi: Hey guys! I'm not seeing a lot of reviews...if you read this, please review! I don't know what a 'flame' is, so if you want to put one on, I don't care! Well, today, I'm gonna interview...Steven!**

**Steven: Yeah, what do you want?**

**Jodi: I want to know if there is anything in this story you find weird.**

**Steven: One word-Marieev. She cut her hair like a guy! How stupid is that?**

**Jodi: Why are you asking me? Anyway, disclamer and go!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jaden jumped from out of nowhere and said, "Hi! How's it going?"

Liana fell backwards from the scare. "Wah! Help! Who's there!"

"Hey, I'm only here to help."

Liana sighed. "Oh...You freaked me out...uh...?"

"Oh, I'm Jaden."

Syrus was panting. "And I'm Syrus. We're both in Slifer Red, and so are you, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. I got lost getting to the dorm. Where is it?" Liana asked.

"Uhh..." Jaden pointed out, "It's right over there."

Syrus laughed. "Don't worry. I got lost the first day too. Here, I'll help you with that."

They started to walk back, Sy carrying Liana's backpack. When they got back, Liana's wit was to be tested. But first...

-Ra Dorm-

Steven said, "Man, this place is awesome!"

"The food here was five stars!" Chris said, licking his fingers.

"If you think the food is good here," Bastien said, "you should see Obelisk Blue's cooking."

"So...where's our dorms?" Marieev asked.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot. Yoyo, Hi, yours is next door to mine, close to the kitchen," Bastien stated.

Both boys shouted, "Alright!" and headed off to unpack.

Bastien continued, "Anyway, yours is down the corridor, up the stairs, and it's the first one to the left, judging from your key. We'll see each other in class then, Pandora." (yep, i made him too smart)

"Great! Thanks!" Marieev replied.

"Oh, and one more thing. I'll see to it that the other two don't cause problems."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Sayonara!"

-Slifer-

"So, what is your name?" Banner asked Liana.

"Brynn. Brynn Lexina."

"You know...that name sounds familiar," Chumley said, chewing something.

Liana stuttered, "R-really?" Oh, no! They found out!

"Totally!" Chumley exclaimed. "There was this one girl, Brynn Ex. L., who dueled some people over the Internet from here.

Sy interuppted, "I remember her! She played me! And I lost."

"Oh, her? M-me and her are good friends," Liana lied.

"Cool! So you know what E-X-dot-L-dot stands for?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah!..Ex. stands for expert."

Sy sighed, (no pun intended) "No wonder she beat me..."

"And L stands for her name." Please don't ask what her name is...

"Well, what's her name?" Chumley asked.

"It's Liana," she said. She knew she would regret it.

"That's cool," Jaden said. "Well, you must be tired. It's been a long day.

"Yes, it has," said Banner. "Kids, to your rooms. Brynn, your room is this way."

After unpacking, the four friends were in a chatroom on their DS's.  
GREENROX- Chris, SHORTMAN- Steven, FIREQUEEN- Liana, and DARKFETALMIND- three guesses who- Marieev. (I know I'm not supposed to do script form, but I need to for the chatroom scenes. DON'T REPORT ME PLEASE!)

GREENROX: run cow run

SHORTMAN: death to the meatballs of the world

FIREQUEEN: this isnt y i wanted u guys 2 come

DARKFETALMIND: yeah we have important things to cover

SHORTMAN: like the fact we should be sleeping

FIREQUEEN: no! how 2 trak da killa wen hes on da iland

GREENROX: you r annoying me with all those abv.

FIREQUEEN: an u arent?

SHORTMAN: k, people, lets get serious

DARKFETALMIND: thank you! so any suspicions?

FIREQUEEN: zilch, zero, nada, nothing, nope, nuh-uh, nowhere, nil

SHORTMAN: stop it! no i havent

GREENROX: me either

DARKFETALMIND: neither

GREENROX: huh?

DARKFETALMIND: nvmd. look, we do this every night to update, okay?

SHORTMAN: got it

FIREQUEEN: ehehe, youll never guess wat i did

DARKFETALMIND: what

FIREQUEEN: i lied so bad i have to go to confession (Yes, she's Christian. Shoot me.)

SHORTMAN: youre goin to hello, youre goin to hello

GREENROX: that is like the stupidest censor ive ever seen. g-bye

--GREENROX has left the chatroom--

DARKFETALMIND: well what did you say?

SHORTMAN: this is gonna be good

FIREQUEEN: lets talk morrow, meet before class

DARKFETALMIND: kay

SHORTMAN: alright

--chatroom empty--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Okay, that's it for chapter four! Next time it'll be day two for these guys. This is when it really gets crazy! Will Liana be stupid enough to blab her identity? Find out next time! R&R people!**


	5. The Challenge

**Jodi: Hmm...not a lot of people...Well, I am letting anonymous readers sign now, so please, pretty please review. Anyway, I started a new story, The Secret Life of Who? in the YuGiOh section if that might interest you. Who haven't I interviewed yet? Oh, yeah! Chris!**

**Chris: What do you want?**

**Jodi: Oh, I was wondering if...**

**Chris Is this going to be any longer?**

**Jodi: I just started.**

**Chris: Fine!**

**Jodi: So how do you like the the island?**

**Chris: Pff. I don't care.**

**Jodi: Well, that's a flat balloon.**

**Chris: What?**

**Jodi: Oh, nevermind. Well, disclamer and go!  
**----------------------------------------------------  
-Day 2-

The four met up in front of the classroom. Liana had finished telling her story about what had happened last night.

"Look, if you get us caught, you are in big trouble!" Marieev shouted.

Liana replied, "But then isn't it easier to get the killer?"

"No, then we'll die because he found us!" Steven interrupted.

"What is he talking about?" Bastien said, coming up behind them. He gave Liana a heart-attack.

"Stop coming up from behind already!" she said, with her hand on her chest.

"Who's talking about what? Hi Thunder?" Chris asked.

"No, him, Pandora," Bastien replied.

"I'm a girl," Marieev said, annoyed.

Bastien blushed with embarassment. "I'm sorry. It's just that..."

He was stopped when Dr. Crowler came into the room. "Good morning class. Today, we will be learning about the timing of several card effects." They went to their seats.

As class wound by, Liana's DS rang. It was Michelle, her little sister. The message said:  
"Since you took your DS, you must have gone someplace special...WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU?"

"Miss Jodi!" Crowler's voice ringed in Liana's ears.

She snapped the DS closed. "What?"

Crowler went up to her. "Who called you? It must be important because it just has to be during class!"

Liana stuttered. Then she thought of something. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, and right away too!"

"Well, can you keep a secret?" Liana asked.

"Why, yes, of course!"

Liana leaned over to him with her hand in front of her mouth and whispered, "So can I!"

"Ugh! You Slifer Slacker!" He turned to the class. "Who can tell me what we do to annoying little students like her who don't follow rules?" He canvassed the room. "You, Mr. Hi!"

Steven proudly stood up and jeered, "Well, I don't know the answer, but hear me out!...GET A NEW HAIRDO! YOU LOOK LIKE A WOMAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" He smiled to himself.

Crowler was furious. "Grrraaghh! Out! Out! GET OUT! TO THE CHANCELLOR!"

When Steven was almost out the door, he muttered, "Sounds like a woman too." He left without hearing a reply.

"You know what we do?" A voice came out of nowhere. It was Chazz Princeton. "We eliminate the problem!"

"Yes..." Crowler said conivingly. "Good idea. Alright, Jodi, tell me who it was or I will take your device away for the remainder of your time here!"

Laian cared too much about her DS to let him take it away, but she knew her sister would blab her identity. So she made up a story.

"It was my sister...Brittany."

An O.B.S. screamed, "Read it!"

"Perfect! Please read your sister's message," Crowler insisted.

She acted quickly and opened an old message to read, but it was still from her sister.

"It says, 'Hey, what's wrong with you? You took my purple pair of socks again! I WILL track you down if you don't give 'em to me!' Those socks are really comfy." Liana added.

"All that fuss over a stupid pair of socks? What a loser!" An O.B.S. said. Everyone laughed at her. Liana's face was a bright red.

"Well...since you told us who it was and what it said, you won't get it taken away, for now. Don't you dare bring it again! As for Mr. Hi, he will be detained to Slifer Red!"

Marieev muttered to Chris, "Oh no, this could ruin the plan!"

"How?"

"Steven is moving down to Slifer Red!"

"So what? His problem."

The class went on. 30 minutes later, they were out.

"Was that really your sister, Jodi?" Jaden asked, walking back to the dorm with the rest of the Slifers.

"Oh course. But that wasn't what the message said. I read an old message." she said assuringly.

"Wow, that's pretty clever," Syrus pointed out. "I would've never thought of that."

"Oh wait!" Liana remembered. "You gotta meet my friends! You'll meet Hi Thunder later. PANDORA! YOTI!"

For a while, they forgot it was them that Liana was calling, but they did come eventually. They talked for a short while.

"That's pretty cool," Chumley said, "But we gotta go, or we'll miss out on snacks"  
Jaden's Room

Everyone was hanging out in Jaden's dorm, including Liana and Steven who got back from the Chancellor with a Slifer red uniform.

Steven sighed with relief, "That was so worth it."

"How? I would never give up a chance to go to Ra Yellow," Chumley said, confused.

"I couldn't STAND Yoyo for another second! Even if he is my friend!"

"You got that right," Liana agreed. She was doing something to her Slifer jacket.

Jaden broke the silence, saying, "Well, Slifer Red is just as cool. Hey, Thunder..."

"It's Hi Thunder."

"Anyway, can I call you Thunder? Where are you two from?"

Steven replied, "I'm from New York."

"And I'm from Rhode Island. Then we moved to Las Vegas Nevada and met each other and Pandora and Yoti."

"That's nice," Sy said. "So, you are you going to duel first?"

Steven answered quickly, "Simple! First person who asks me or first person that annoys me. Simple as pie...I love pie!"

"I want mine to be memorable," Liana stated.

"How do you do that?" Chumley asked.

"Eh, someone who wouldn't care if they lost and I wouldn't mind losing to. Or maybe a team duel."

"How about one right now?" Jaden asked eagerly.

"No, no, I'm really tired," Steven said.

"But we still have four duelists! Come on, guys, whaddaya say?"

"I say...I'm tired too. Maybe in a week or something," Syrus yawned.

Liana went back to her room. Steven was going to stay in Jaden's room with Syrus and Chumley. Then they went into the DS chat room.

GREENROX: what is taking them so long?

DARKFETALMIND: i know! they should have been here 20 minutes ago!

-SHORTMAN and FIREQUEEN has entered the chat room-

SHORTMAN: sorry, i had to wait until the other guys were asleep

FIREQUEEN: and i forgot where my DS was

DARKFETALMIND: where was it?

FIREQUEEN: under my purple socks

GREENROX: oy

SHORTMAN: so whats up?

DARKFETALMIND: well, the usual. any suspicions?

GREENROX: if i didnt have any suspisions yesterday, what makes you think i have any today?

FIREQUEEN: well i did some research

DARKFETALMIND: you did? what was it?

FIREQUEEN: you know mr. sartyr is new around here? ra's dorm master?

SHORTMAN: he is?

FIREQUEEN: yah, so i asked around about the old one, and a student said that he hated it when ra yellows moved up to obelisk blue because he wanted them to stay in his dorm

GREENROX: what the heck does that have to do with anything?

FIREQUEEN: i hear he was in the military

SHORTMAN: so he could've wiped out asia with his army? impossible!

DARKFETALMIND: if youre right, then he could be anywhere on the island and know everything about us!

GREENROX: is that a bad thing?

-DARKFETALMIND, SHORTMAN, and FIREQUEEN has left the chat room-

GREENROX: what did i say?

-chatroom empty-

-Day 3-

Today was Saturday. There was no class, so they decided to meet at the lighthouse. Steven, Chris, and Marieev was there. So was Bastien, Jaden, and Syrus. Chumley didn't want to come.

Jaden said, exasperated, "Where's Jodi? Ain't she supposed to be here?"

"She is always late!" Chris said.

"Or maybe you guys are too early," Bastien explained.

Marieev implied, "I bet she forgot all about us."

Steven jeered, "Or maybe she's trying to look less ugly!"

Sy shouted, "There she is! Wait...is that her?"

She had cut off the right sleeve of her jacket and had her hair tied in pigtails!

"Hi, Jodi...?" Chris greeted with a hint of confusion.

"Hey guys," she replied. Then she whispered, "I think Crowler's watching me."

"Jodi?" Jaden asked, stunned.

Chris screamed, "What the frick did you do?" (that counts as a censor)

"You look even more ugly!" Steven laughed.

Marieev walked over to here and whispered, "Great disguise! They'll never suspect you!"

Sy stuttered, "What's with the...new look?"

"I just wanted to feel a bit more at home. I dressed like this back in Rhode Island."

A shrill voice shouted, "How are ya, you little twerps? Having a geek convention?"

"Hey, Chazz," Jaden said.

Marieev scoffed, "Hey, it's Ojama boy."

"Oh, shut up, you worthless excuse for Ra Yellow!"

"No one makes fun of Ra Yellow!" Bastien threatened.

"Well, why should I?"

"Because I'm better than all of you! I'm in Obelisk Blue!"

Chris shot back, "So? We can get into Obelisk Blue easy!"

"Maybe you, but not Jodi and those two other guys!"

"For goodness sake, I'm a girl!" Marieev interrupted.

"Says who?" Steven argued.

"I say! And so does Dr. Crowler!"

Chris mumbled, "Teacher's pet."

Chazz stomped his foot. "That's it! If you think that you're so great, let's make a deal! If you can beat Dr. Crowler in a duel, you'll move up to Obelisk Blue! But if you lose, it's Hasta La Vista! Same goes for Hey boy."

"It's 'Hi', " Steven answered agitatedly.

"Whatever! And you're gonna duel in front of the whole school! Better be ready on Wednesday!"

Chazz leaves the scene. Marieev made a face at him behind his back. Then Syrus grabbed Steven by the shoulders and started to shake him wildly.

"Are you insane? If you duel Crowler, you'll be sailing away in no time flat!"

"Relax. I'm not going to duel Crowler."

Sy sighed with relief. (yes, I know I did that again.)

"I'm gonna duel your brother!"

Sy's eyes (man, it's just really easy) widened and he shookSteven even harder.

"ARE YOU MAD? Zane is the best duelist in the whole school, and has been for three years! It's as almost as he's the new King of Games aleady!"

Jaden pulled Syrus away. Steven's face was purple because Syrus was choking him.

"Chill, Sy, he's a pretty good duelist! The only reason he's in Slifer is because Crowler put him there."

"Look, if they duel Zane and Crowler, they'll leave! And they won't be able to come back! Hi won't last a second, and we don't even have a clue of what monsters Yoyo has!"

Chris said calmly, "I like to keep things personal. Is that so wrong?"

Marieev said to herself, "Oh no, oh no, oh no! this plan is going overboard!"

"Plus, I bet Crowler is easy!"

"How can you tell?" Bastieb asked.

"Because he's old. Old people suck at dueling."

Liana spoke up. "I have to disagree. Dartz is over 10,000 years old and he's only lost two duels. And Solomon Muto taught Yugi everything he knows!"

"And...no one cares," Chris sighed.

Marieev asked, "So who are you going to duel?"

They simultaniously answered, "Zane!"

Chris and Steven eyed each other and started to argue about it in the background.

"Do you think they could get ready in four days?" Sy asked.

"Anyone can get a well-balanced deck ready in that time if they know what they're doing," Bastien assured.

Liana chuckled. "Those boys are always getting in trouble."

Then out of nowhere, Chris shouts, "Fine! I'll duel Crowler!"

Steven replied, "And I duel Zane!"

"Deal?"

"You bet!"

"That was...odd," Jaden said, scratching his head.

Even more unexpected, Liana's DS started beeping.

"That was even weirder!"

"My gosh, put it on vibrate!" Marieev shouted. Then she thought, "Now we're definetely going to be caught!"

The DS droned, "You have 2 new voice mail. Will you open?"

"Whoa! It talks!" Syrus said in awe.

"Uh...one moment please." She whispered to her DS, "Who are they from?"

The DS said loudly, "From TweetySis7 and MKC. Which will you open?"

"Who are those two people?" Bastien asked.

"Classified, sir," the DS answered. (please note this isn't a regular DS and that this is a story.)

"Oookay...it talks back?" Syrus asked.

Liana said to her DS, annoyed, "Platte, not right now! I'll check them later! And disable mail notification and go on vibrate!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you realize your DS has a name?" Chris said.

"Oh, stop with that thing!" Marieev took it and shut if off again. Liana took it and put it back in her pocket.

"Well, we better get our decks ready! And someone go tell Chancellor!" Steven said optimistically.

After that, not a lot happened, so the story will go to the day of the duels.  
----------------------------------------------------

**And that's it for Chapter 5! Next time, Chris and Steven will duel Zane and Crowler! And I'm gonna change Steven's original duel into a different duel! So it's going to be completely unexpected! Who will be victorious? Find out next time! R&R, people!**


	6. Duel Number 1 and 2

**Jodi: Well, I'm updating fast because I'm leaving for a week on a trip to Place withheld so I will leave you with something to do. Is the story getting any better? It's going to take a crazy twist because you will have the control of the fate of some characters! Anyway, I have one more person to interview before I go to the GX characters! Liana, you're up!**

**Liana: Hiya!**

**Jodi: So, how do you think this story is moving along?**

**Liana: Nothing bad has happened to me yet, so, it's great!**

**Jodi: And who do you think will win the next duels?**

**Liana: You changed the subject! Something bad IS going to happen to me!**

**Jodi: No, that's not what I meant!**

**Liana: Man the lifeboats!**

**Jodi: I'm suppose to change the subject! It's an interview!**

**Liana: I know, I know. But something bad is going to happen, huh?**

**Jodi: ...Yeah. Sorry. Well, disclamer and go!**

* * *

-Day 7- 

The whole school was packed in the Duel Arena. Everyone was waiting for Steven and Chris to duel Crowler and Zane, which is a first in Duel Academy history. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastien, Marieev, and Liana sat in a special row, which Steven had requested.

"So, which of you are going to duel first?" Sheppard asked. "Be hasty now."

Steven answered, "We decided that Yoyo will go first!"

Crowler rubbed his hands evilly. "This should be good! Haha! I've been waiting all week for this!"

Chris trudged up to the stage. "Yeah, can we start this thing already? I'm bored."

"Bored! We'll see about that when you're back home!" Crowler scowled.

"Let the duel begin!" Sheppard said over the speaker.

The crowd cheered wildly. Marieev was secretly taping the duel.

"I go first, Michael Jackson!"

Chris drew a card. It was 'Ghoul Trainer'. (yes, a made-up card)

"He lost already," Liana remarked.

"Of course," Marieev agreed.

Steven sighed. "Yep."

"I place a card face down and...uhh...that's it."

Marieev sweatdropped. Steven fell anime-style. Liana just smiled and nodded.

"Alright, it's my turn now. I summon 'Green Gadget' ATK 1400 DEF, and its special effect activates, letting me draw 'Red Gadget' from my deck. And now I attack you directly!"

Chris yawned and fell asleep, snoring. He scratched his head.

Then an R.Y.S. threw a rock at his head. "Wake up, bonehead!"

"Huh? Who? Where? When? Why? Yo quiero chimichanga!"

'Green Gadget' attacks him directly. -Chris 4000-1400 2600 LP Crowler 4000 LP

Chris draws. "I summon 'Mysterious Puppeteer'!ATK 500 DEF 1500 And I activate my face-down card, 'Ultimate Offering'! Wheee!"

(If you don't notice, this combo is pretty good. 'Ultimate Offering' lets you summon monsters for 500 points each. 'Mysterious Puppeteer' lets you gain 500 points for each monster you summon. So, you end up paying no life points.)

"I summon 'Ghoul of Fire', 'Rock', and 'Water'! And I activate 'Ghoul of Rock' and 'Water's effect! So I can draw a 'Polymerization' and 'Ghoul of Wind'! "

"Well, you still can't win! Even with those nonsense monsters!"

"Uh-huuuhhh..." Chris drools.

author note: This duel's outcome is alarming. You can choose to skip this if you don't want a concusion.

"Okay, back to the story! I play 'Polymerization' to Fusion summon 'Ghoul of the Four Elements'! ATK 3000 DEF 2000"

All of a sudden, everyone hears a strange whooshing sound.

"What the heck?" Crowler said, stupifyied.

"So, with 'Ultimate Offering', I sacrifice Mr. Whats-his-face ('Mysterious Pupeteer') to summon 'Ghoul Trainer'! ATK 400 DEF 1200"  
-Chris 2600-500 2100 LP Crowler 4000 LP

Then, all of a sudden, Chris pulls out a Jamaican hat with braids on it and starts talking in a Jamaican accent. "Me activate, its effect, man. Me gets to choose one ghoul on the field, man, and raise its attack points 500 points for every ghoul in da grave, man. But I lose those points, brotha"  
-'Ghoul of the Four Elements'ATK 5000 DEF 2000 Chris 2100-2000 100 LP Crowler 4000 LP

Liana interrupted by screaming, "This isn't what I came here to see! I want Chris to lose! I'm gone!" As she walked out, she was muttering under her breath. Everyone was staring at her, too. But since she was staring at the ground, she hit the door on the way out. She hit it a few times before it fell to the ground. Liana left.

"Hey, that's school property! You're paying for that!" Crowler shouted.

"Anyway, I attack 'Green Gadget' with 'Ghoul of the Four Elements"  
- ATK 5000-ATK 1400 3600 Chris 100 LP Crowler 4000-3600 400 LP

"No, I'm open! You can't possibly win!"

"Yes, I can. Attack, 'Ghoul Trainer"  
-ATK 400 DIRECLTY Chris 100 LP Crowler 400-400 0 LP

"Exactly zero! Yay!"

author note: The duel is over, you can read from here.

A dead silence came upon the audience. They were in awe. Steven fell off of his chair, breaking the silence.

"Well?" Chris looked around. "Are you going to applaud? I'm in Obelisk Blue now!...APPLAUD!"

Everyone started clapping, but not becuase Chris said so. They truly were happy that Chris had won.

Crowler stuttered. "Im...im...impossible! You can't win in three turns!"

"Uh...I just did."

"Well, you must have cheated!"

Steven stood up. "Face it, old man, you lost. Can you finish up so I can duel?"

"Yes, we need to hurry up," Sheppard commanded. "Yoyo Toothfairy is the winner! Now Hi Thunder will duel Zane Trusdale. But first, let's stretch our legs. We will have a twenty-minute break."

So the group went outside to tell Liana the news. If they could find her.

"Where could she be?" Bastien asked.

Marieev yelled loudly, "Jodi! Where are you?"

"The duel is over, ya know!" Syrus screamed.

"And I won!" Chris proclaimed.

Jaden scoffed. "Eh, she'll be back soon."

And she was. She was out of breath from running.

"Hey, what's going on?" Chumley asked her.

Liana was panting. "Saw...guy...mission...hiding..."

"Oh, tell us later," Marieev said. She thought, "She must have found the killer's hiding spot!"

"Oh, please tell us? We won't tell anyone!" Syrus pleaded.

"Yeah, we can, like, totally keep a secret!" Chumley begged.

"No, after my duel!" Steven argued.

Liana gave in. "Oh, it's short. I'll tell ya." Marieev shot an 'I will kill you' look at her.

-Flashback (Liana is narrating)-

So I was minding my own business, right? Just checking my email from my sister, which was useless.

"For the last time, tell me where you are or I will attack you when you come back! And answer my calls!"

Anyway, then I saw a shady character not too far away from Ra Yelow and Obelisk Blue, sorta in the middle, you know?

---  
"Did you see who it was?" Syrus asked.

"Don't interrupt!"

"Well, did they see you?" Chris wondered.

"No, okay! Let me finish"  
---  
So I decided to follow them down to the edge of the island, and whatnot, until they pressed a button on some tree, revealing a hole with a ladder going down, which was probably their secret hiding place.  
---  
"Well, if he didn't see you, why did you run back here?" Bastien interrupted.

"It was your guys' fault."

They all shouted, "What"  
---  
I tried to get closer because someone else went up the ladder and they were talking about something. Then, Lo and behold, you guys scream my name in this per-tic-u-lar direction and the two guys saw me. They shouted at me, but i started running frantically back and...here we are.

-End flashback-

"Well, you're lucky you can run fast," Chumley commented.

"We should go investigate," Jaden proposed.

"No, it's getting dark and...Oh, my gosh, my duel! It's starting!"

As they were walking back, Marieev tried to grab Liana's neck. She was unsuccessful.

Back at the Duel Arena, the clamor of the crowd was heard as they walked back in and took their special seats. Crowler was nowhere to be found.

"Are you two ready?" Sheppard asked the two duelists.

"I'm always ready to win!" Steven replied.

"Yeah, yeah. This is just a waste of my time."

"Oh, I can't bear to watch!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Right there with you," Liana agreed.

Chris shouted to him, "You better win dummy!"

Steven shot a thumbs-up.

Then Sheppard announced, "Let the duel begin!" and the crowd roared loudly.

"Okay, I draw first! I activate 'Infinite Cards'!" Steven said. "And I play 'Axe Raider' in Attack Mode!"

"Well, if you're done, I can end this thing! I summon 'Mechanicalchaser' in Attack Position. And I attack your 'Axe Raider'!"

1850 ATK-1700 ATK 150 Zane 4000 LP Steven 4000-150 3850 LP

"Then I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"Ha! You haven't beat me yet! I play 'Goblin Attack Force' and two cards face-down! Now, attack his monster!"

2300 ATK-1850 ATK 450 Zane 4000-450 3550 LP Steven 3850 LP

"I end my turn!" (Goblin Attack Force's effect activates, putting it into defense mode.)

"Every action you make is worthless. I activate 'Call of the Haunted' to bring 'Mechanicalchaser' back. Now I summon 'Machine King' in Attack Position. My 'Machine King' attacks. Destroy his 'Goblin Attack Force'!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, 'Magic Cylinder'! You lose 2300 points!"

Zane 3550-2300 1250 LP Steven 3850 LP

"Hmph. Make no mistake-I am the best duelist. I play a face-down card and end my turn."

"That's all you got? I play 'Hammer Shot!' Your 'Machine King' is destroyed! And I put 'Goblin Attack Force' in Attack Mode and now it'll attack you directly!"

"You must be an idiot. I activate 'Mirror Force'. So much for your monster."

"Fine! I'm still gonna win! Your move!"

Liana sighed. "Him and his big ego. It must be a standard feature for being a guy." Marieev agreed. (Did I mention she hates boys?)

"...This is the perfect Spell Card to use. I activate 'Power Bond.' May as well get this over with...I Fusion Summon 'Cyber Twin Dragon'."

"Yes! Yes!" Crowler said to himself as he was watching from outside.

"Oh no!" Syrus shouted. "He's using one of his most powerful monsters! And Hi is wide open!"

"Oh, no you don't! I activate my face-down card, 'Spellbinding Circle'! Now it can't attack!"

"Oh my! It backfired!" Bastien exclaimed. "He just did the riskiest move and he's going to pay the price! He loses life points equal to whatever the original attack of the monster was! And its attack was 2800!" (if thats wrong, please tell me)

"I end my turn." (Power Bond's second effect activates.)

Zane 1250-2800 0 LP Steven 3850 LP

"Hi...won?" Chumley said, dazed. (this is a lot better than the original duel, which I will have on my profile)

Everyone's mouth hung agape. Crowler was pulling his hair and gritting his teeth.

"And the winner is Hi Thunder!" the Chancellor anounced. The audience suddenly burst into clapping and cheers.

"What the frick!" Chris screamed.

"I win, I win! I'm in Obelisk Blue now!"

"Yeah, Thunder!" Jaden cheered.

"Hmm," Marieev thought. "Maybe the plan will go smoothly, because I bet the killer is after the strong duelists here. Maybe he's even watching right now!"

"I'm too cool!" Steven said.

Mindy and Jasmine ran up to him.

"Hi, you're the coolest!" Mindy squealed. "You defeated the best duelist in the school!"

Then Jasmine said, "Not only are you cool, you're cute, too!"

Together, they cried, "We love you!"

"Great, I have fans now," Steven thought. "Well, it's better than Helen swooning over me!"

-Some Place Far Away-

"I sense...a disturbance," Helen said out loud. "Someone is trying to take my precious Steven away! They'll never get away with it! Steven, my sweetheart, I'll save you!"

-Duel Academy-

"...Well. I never dueled anyone that beat me so easily. I gotta admit, I like your style. How about we duel some other time, instead of on a bet?"

Steven accepted his challenge. Zane and the rest of the students went back to their respective dorms.

As they were getting out, the teachers gathered in the Teacher's Lounge.

"Wow, hi sure has good skills! And that Yoyo, sure is hard to predict!" Fontaine said, taking a sip of her cup of coffee.

"Yes. My duel theory must be nothing to them," Sartyr said dissatisfied.

"Too bad Hi is going to a new dorm now. He would have been a great student in Slifer Red," Banner sighed.

Sheppard encouraged him. "Don't worry! You have his friend, Brynn! She must be a good duelist!"

"And Pandora, no doubt, must be everything but weak!" Fontaine added.

All of a sudden, Crowler barged in. His hair was a mess.

"I can't believe him! He had to have cheated!" he muttered.

Banner chuckled. "You got beat fair and square, just like any other duel." His cat, Pharaoh, meowed.

"Well, who asked you?" Crowler screamed to Pharaoh. "I'll make sure one of those kids get off the island for good!"

He glanced out the window to see Liana and Marieev outside congratulating Steven and Chris. The rest of their new friends were there.

"So I pick Pandora! His friend, Jodi, has guts and probably great duel tactics, but Pandora seems quiet and weak! He would make a perfect target."

"Umm...Pandora is a girl, Crowler," Fontaine pointed out.

He was past the point of embarassment and humiliation. He immediately started to access the duelist's files. He concentrated on the four new kids.

'Pandora- Turtle shell duelist, takes advantage of high defenses Uses trap card monsters, such as 'Embodiment of Apophis''

He then looked at the four kids' overall grades.

'Pandora- 2nd highest grades on written exams and time duels'

He searched their personal files.

'Pandora- 4th best of her group, started dueling two years ago, last dueled Bakura Ryou'

"You know you aren't allowed to do that!" Sartyr said, tapping Crowler's head with a pen.

"You aren't the boss of me! I can do whatever I darn well please!" he started typing again.

'Brynn- Fire attribute deck, mainly of dragons 1st highest grades on written exams and timed duels, averaging 90-100 on each Tied for second best in the group with Hi Thunder'

'Yoyo- Fairy and ghoul deck 1st best duelist in group 4th highest grades in group'

'Hi- Warrior type deck Tied for second best in group with Brynn Lexina 3rd highest grades in group'

"Even if you cheat, you know they are great duelists. They may even become experts in dueling!" Banner said. "You are just a sore loser."

"Experts or no experts, one of them are going to lose! So I'm going to set up a duel between Chazz and that Pandora. By this time next week, they'll ALL be sent packing! Hahaha!"

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 6! What is Crowler's evil plan? Will Marieev be able to handle it? Will the killer strike soon? All great questions, answered next chapter! R&R, people!**


	7. The Killer Strikes

**Jodi: Alrighty, criticfromheaven, you better leave this instant! You are such a negative reviewer! Or at least stop cussing! For goodness sake...sigh. I'm just going to go on with the story. Disclamer and go!...what is a disclaimer anyway?...**

**Disclaimer: A repuditation or denial of responsibility or connection.**

**Sheesh, those are big words. So I deny my connection with Yugioh GX, a.k.a. I don't own it! Good. So, once again, disclaimer and go!**

**

* * *

**Back outside, the group was still rejoicing over the two winners. 

"Thunder, that was awesome!" Jaden said, as he hi-fived him.

Chumley added, "Dude, you get to go to Obelisk Blue now!"

"Yeah, I know," Steven replied. "I'm just too cool! I can beat anyone now!"

"But wouldn't some of the Blue students try to scare you off?" Syrus asked, concerned.

"So what? I don't care," Chris said immeadiately.

"Yeah, we're way stronger than them!" Steven reassured.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," Liana finally said. "It's not like Crowler's gonna come out of nowhere and make us leave if we don't win a duel or something."

Unfortunately, karma was never on Liana's side. Right after she said that, Crowler came up behind her and said, "Then maybe I will!"

Liana jumped when he said that and started to shake nervously. "H-hey, how's it goin'?"

"Well, well, good duel, you two. I guess you do have what it takes. But since Brynn really insists on it, I accept your offer."

Everyone stared at her evilly, especially Marieev. She smiled sheepishly and waved a little. Steven punched his fist, making Liana shudder even more.

"You, boy!" Crowler shouted.

Marieev growled. "I'm a girl! And I have a name! It's Ma...Pandora!"

"Whatever, Panini! You'll duel Chazz, and I'm sure you know him, this weekend, same time, same place as today's duel! If you win, you go to Obelisk Blue and you'll ace evry test without taking it! but if you lose, you heard what Brynn said...YOU WILL LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!"

"...Fine, I accept!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Liana was somewhat relieved that Marieev wasn't mad at her.

"Hmph, brave girl. Or maybe just stupid! See you Saturday!"

After he left, Steven screamed, "You idiot! Why did you accept that!"

"Come on, Thunder, if she's that bad of a duelist, then she wouldn't be here in the first place!" Jaden said, looking at the bright side.

"But...Yoyo, help me!"

"I don't care," Chris replied. "If she loses, I'll come back with a different name!"

Steven interrupted, "Yeah, I'd do that too! But, why Pandora? You risked us! US!" Then he whispered, "Us!" in a hogh voice.

"Oh, come on! Don't worry, Pandora can win. Anyone can," Chumley pointed out.

"She sucks! How is she supposed to win against Chazz in Obelisk Blue when her ugly butt is in Ra Yellow?"

Marieev spoke up, saying, "Well, to you, I'm bad, but to other people, I'm good!"

"Other people, as in four-year-olds!"

"You shut up!"

"Oh, stop fighting already!" Liana said, trying to break up their arguement, which was getting violent.

"It's your fault were in this!" Steven said, even angrier.

"Calm down!" Jaden shouted, as evryone suddenly was silent. "Look, we'll get Pandora ready before Saturday. And believe me, Chazz isn't that strong!"

"He better be," Chris hoped, "Or we'll all be expelled."

* * *

-Slifer Dorm, Night time, same day 

Steven had his suitcase and was packing his things to move to Obelisk Blue. Liana was outside, so Steven wouldn't try to kill her. In Jaden's room, the four boys were conversing.

"I can't get over how cool it is that you're going to Obelisk Blue!" Jaden said happily.

"I know! Me neither!" Steven replied.

"If you stayed in Slifer, you would be beter than Jaden! No offense, Jaden," Syrus exclaimed.

"Hey, no one's as good as me! I can beat anyone!"

"Well, I need to get over to my new dorm. See ya on campus!" Steven said, going outside, as everyone waved good-bye.

At the same time, Marieev decided to spy around Ra Yellow for anything supiscious. She also wanted to find out more about the guy Liana had talked about. As Sartyr left his office, she ran in quietly.

(cue spy music, Mission Impossible theme)

She fratically typed on his computer until a database file came up. It was about Colonel Sampson Lapham, the prevoius Ra Yellow dormmaster.

"So, Liana knew her stuff! Let's see where he is now...Oh my gosh, he's a Communist!"

Marieev heard footsteps coming to the office. it was probably Sartyr. She quickly opened the nearest window. She was stopped because she saw something printing out of the fax machine that looked liked your ordinary ransom note with cut-out letters. Marieev quickly grabbed it rushed out of the window, and escaped just before Sartyr came back in the room. Marieev wiped her sweat and sighed. She put her back to the wall as she read the note, which said:

"Dear Sartyr,  
Be happy for now cause one of your students will meet their doom. -Beware the Mask of the Beast

A scream out of nowhere caught Marieev's attention as she rushed towards where she thought it m,ay have come from. when she arrived, she found a RYS on the ground with something on his face. It was shaped like the Mask of Despair.

"We heard someone scream!" Bastien said, as he ran up to her. Beaurigard and Brier were with him.

Marieev pulled on the mask, revealing the boy's face, to check on him.

"He's out cold," Marieev analyzed. "This mask must have had sleeping gas."

"So he'll be alright?" Brier asked impatiently.

"He should be fine tomorrow."

"Good," Beaurigard said, "Let's take Nathen back to his room."

As they left, Marieev said under her breath, "If only that were true..."

* * *

Day 8

Chris and Steven, who were now in Obelisk Blue, was searching around the lake for any sign of the killer. Liana was around the dock, and Marieev was checking on Nathen, who was knocked out last night, along with the three other RY boys. They were in Nathen's room.

"So, did you figure out what happened?" Beaurigard asked Marieev.

"I have no idea. I just heard him scream, I ran to him, found him on the ground, took off the mask, and then you came!"

"Alright, but you said he would be fine," Bastien reminded her.

"Yeah, and...he's still unconscious!" Brier added.

"Let me check him again," Marieev said, pulling out her DS.

After last night's incident, she snuck into her friends rooms and put a new game card in the slot. She was able to add new features to their DS's with it, after adding a few more things to it. The DS's were now capable of using a scanner, a mini-telescope, a camera, walkie-talkie capabilities (The DS already has a microphone built in), and it is able to have a longer battery life. Plus, as a joke, Marieev added a list of chores they have to do when they get back home.

"Stand back!" Marieev shouted, as she pressed a button on the DS and activated the scanner. A red laser fanned out of the small lense, which went back and forth, analyzing Nathen. The scanner retracted back into the base of her DS. (my obsession with DS's make this part of the story possible)

"Whoa! What was that?" Brier asked in awe.

"Intruiging device. What is it?" Bastien wondered.

Marieev replied, "Aw, just something I whipped up last night. After upgrading Brynn's DS with Platte, I thought I should do mine too. But with different features, of course."

"So what's it say?" Beaurigard asked her.

"All it says is that it was sleeping gas and he should wake up in...4 hours. That's the best I can do."

"Well, let's not worry about it," Bastien reassured. "Nathen's a strong kid. We can leave him here on his bed."

"And I'll watch him," Brier volunteered.

"Okay, good. I'm gonna go meet up with the rest of the gang."

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 7! I know it was a short chapter, but I need to stop here. I need to ask you readers a VERY IMPORTANT question: Do you want someone to die? In the original, they get saved, but I can work around it! I need to know quick so I can keep on going! majority rules! Find out which way the story goes next time! R&R, people!**

**P.S.- I'm sorry, criticfromheaven, I myself said that I don't care if someone reviewed with a flame, so say what you want. But don't cuss! That's the only restriction!**


	8. Forest Encounter

**Jodi: Hi again! Well, I guess now I have to interview the kids at school. So...I pick...**

**Crowler: What are you doing?**

**Jodi: I'm interviewing students.**

**Crowler: About what?**

**Jodi: The four new kids I'm writing this story about.**

**Crowler: You mean that it's your fault I lost a duel?**

**Jodi: No, no! It's not like that!**

**Crowler: And you're taking time away from them!**

**Jodi: You're taking time away from me and my interviews!**

**Crowler: Good. So tell me who wins the duel between Chazz and Pandora.**

**Jodi: Sorry, can't tell you.**

**Crowler: Grr...I'll see YOU in detention! -leaves-**

**Jodi: What did I do?...Darn, I'm out of time. Well, looks like you guys picked to leave the story as it is, so that's how it's gonna be! Disclaimer and go!  
**

* * *

Marieev left to go find the others. She found Liana at the Dock with the SR boys. They were throwing rocks out to the ocean. 

"Hah! Mine went further than yours, Jaden!" Syrus said gleefully.

"Well, beat this!" Liana shouted. Her rock skipped on the water six times before it sank.

"You've gotten some serious practice, Brynn!" Jaden pointed out.

"Yeah, I suck at throwing things," Chumley said.

"Hey, Brynn!" Marieev shouted from a distance.

"Howsit, Pandora!" Liana greeted as Marieev got closer.

"Hey, what's up?" Syrus asked.

Marieev replied, "Eh, not much but the sky. Look, I need to borrow Brynn for a while, stay here, okay?"

"Alright, we'll wait," Jaden agreed.

Marieev brought Liana behind a clump of bushes.

"Did you see the new DS features?" Marieev asked.

"Yeah. You almost put a virus in Platte! And I have to clean the toilets? No fair!"

"No time for chit-chat. The killer is 100 here on this island. He got a Ra student last night!"

"Oh, my gosh!"

"Yeah, so I scanned him. But I din't want to worry the other boys, so I said that he would be alright, but truthfully he's slowly dying!"

"If they find out, they would never forgive you!"

"No, look. The gas in the mask had a viral disease in it that could kill someone in a matter of days. On the seventh day, they would die at exactly midnight. But I also found out that there is a cure."

"A cure? We don't have the time to get to a pharmacy!"

"Well, you have to grind a certain flower and put it in a soup. The person has to drink the whole thing, and instead of dying, they would be cured! And the best part is, we don't need a pharmacy. The flower is found right here on this island."

Marieev flips open her DS and shows Liana the flower. The Wilted Soul, the flower's name, seemed as though it was already dead. It had dark red veins, indigo petals, and a gray, thorny stem. Put that on a "War of the Worlds" alien machine, and you have a pretty close picture of it. (I do not own War of the Worlds, Steven Spielberg does.) It is said it could cure any killing disease, from HIV to cancer.

Marieev continued. "It's supposed to be very common on the island, but I haven't seen any at all!"

"Maybe they're not in season," Liana joked.

"Ha ha, very funny. They should live for two centuries straight! Maybe the killer took them into his base already."

"I have another guess, but..."

Liana was interrupted by Bastien, who came running towards them.

"He's...up...Nathen..." he said breathlessly.

"Hmm?" Liana muttered.

"Nathen woke up! He's still very dizzy, but he's alright!"

"I told you he would be fine," Marieev said proudly.

Liana got to thinking. "Hey, Bastien...who is Nathen's best friend? You know, on the island?"

"Oh, umm, Elyjah, in Obelisk Blue. They were separated when he went to Obelisk three weeks ago. This week, though, Nathen was going to pass to Obelisk and now...this happens. It's terrible."

Liana shot an 'I told ya so' look at Marieev. She rolled her eyes in response. Bastien headed back to RY.

"So, what were you saying, Liana?"

"What did I say?"

"I don't know! I can't remember, but you said something!"

"Well, I can tell you that I was right. Colonel only goes after people who pass RY, which meanes you three are now bait! Targets! Victims!"

"Okay, I get it!"

"And his next target must be Elyjah!"

"You're right! But we gotta get back to where the boys were, or they'll get supicious!"

Back at the dock, Chumley spoke up immeadiately.

"Hey, what were you guys talking about?"

"I was telling Pandora how to...fix her deck for her duel against Chazz."

"That's cool. Maybe you could give me advice sometime," Syrus suggested.

"Anytime. I'm here to help."

"There you guys are!" came from a distance. It was Steven. Him and Chris were still far, but they saw Marieev and Liana so they ran towards them.

"We thought you guys disappeared off the face of the earth!" Chris exclaimed.

"Shut up, Yoti," Liana bitterly replied.

"Why are you here?" Marieev asked them.

"We're just here to remind you...YOU BETTER WIN!" Steven shouted at her.

"Ya, we'll make sure you don't have sucky cards, like Hi's Pope John Paul the 33rd," Chris added. (Pope John Paul the 33rd is a code word)

"Tell me what that card is already, Yoti!"

"Mailbox!"(another code word)

"Jodi checked it already," Marieev insisted.

"Well, Jodi's retarded. She's in Slifer Red still!" Steven remarked.

"You take that back! Or I'll get you-know-who after you!" Liana threatened.

"Ahh! Not her! Anything but!"

"Who exactly?" Sy asked.

"Uhh..."

Liana knew from the evil glint in Steven's eyes that he would kill her if she said 'Helen'.

"His sister!" she shouted.

"You have a sister, Thunder?" Jaden said, impressed.

Steven rolled with it. "Yeah, and she's nuts! Crazy! Mental!"

"Really?" Chumley said. "Is her name 'Hey' or something?"

Marieev wanted them to get off the subject and leave as fast as possible. She prayed for a distraction. And it was answered.

"Hey, guys!" Alexis greeted. "Yoyo, Hi, I heard about the duel. Great job on moving up!" Then she looked at Marieev with worry. "I heard what Dr. Crowler is doing, but don't worry, Pandora! If you play your cards right, you'll be sure to win the duel against Chazz!"

"Uh...Yeah, thanks."

"Chazz isn't that simple," Syrus said. He's become amazingly worrisome.

"Whatever, I think he's a big sissy."

"That's harsh," Chumley said.

Liana chuckled. "You haven't even heard the bad stuff yet! Her room is filled of voodoo dolls of boys she thinks are annoying, bringing her grand total to...347?" Marieev replied with a nod. "Oh, did you get that guy who stole your lunch money?"

"Yeah. I wonder if he got out of the hospital yet?"

"Hos...pital?" Chumley stuttered, completely creeped out.

"Well, seems like guys shouldn't mess with you," Alexis said.

"Yeah, well, we better go, the day's flown by fast," Steven said.

Everyone agreed, as they all headed back to their respective dorms.

* * *

Chris and Steven heard something on the way back. 

"What was that?" Steven asked. The silence was almost too scary.

"What?"

A shadow quickly sped by, as it dissappeared into the deep dark of the forest.

"That way, lets go!" the adventurous Steven said.

He had to drag Chris beacuse he was whimpering, "No, I don't wanna!"

They ran as fast as they could throught the thick dense of branches, trying to catch up to the person who had just ran by. When they finally did, they jumped over bushes to an area which was circular-shaped. It was the same area Liana had explored near the end of Chris's Duel. They stood back, to be careful.

"Where did that thing go?" Chris whispered hoaresly.

"How am I supposed to know? It disappeared right aroung here."

Suddenly, three people ran out from behind bushes close-by and Chris and Steven quickley chased them.

"Hurry up, Chris!"

They caught up again to the shadows, ending up close to the volcano. The three were nearly visible, one was a girl from the clown-like dress she was wearing, one seemed to be a saumrai, and another was very muscular.

"Who the heck are you?" the girl immeadiately said to them.

"Yo, dudes, its those Cluefinder kids the boss warned about!" the bodybuilder said.

"The Cluefinders? Well, the famous crime-fighting kids," the samurai stated.

"They're cute!" the girl insisted.

"Yo, Clairy, concentrate on our business. Get to the hideout and inform the boss. Me and Santo will take care of cabbage head and the little elf over there. So how ya doing, Mr. Elf?" the bodybuilder informed.

The girl went close to the side of the volcano and went around it, while Santo and the bodybuilder, Gruesome, stayed to fight.

"Take this, fatso!" Steven shouted, while he jumped at Gruesome and punched him in hte stomach.

"Hey, that tickles!"

In return, Gruesome grabbed Steven's arm and threw him against the tree.

"Ow, I think you broke my ankle"

"Hmm. You're supposed to be unconscious."

"Formidable foes, these kids. I'll take care of the green ones," Santo said calmly. (Chris has green hair)

He runs at Chris as fast as lightning. Chris stood his ground, but Santo disappeared.

"What the frick!"

Then the samurai came out from the trees and punched Chris.

"You little runt!" Chris said.

He tried to punch Santo, but he dodged time after time.

"You are good, green one, but my speed is superior to your strength!"

He kept punching Chris at intense speed, but Chris was able to grab him and threw Santo into a tree and became fatigued. The bodybuilder walked over to Steven, but Steven kicks his ankle and gruesome fell on his butt. Chris then walks over to him and hit him just behing the ear, making him almost fall asleep.

"Thanks, Chris!"

"Whatever."

Then Clairy came, clapping.

"Bravo. You beat them. Impressive work, honey-bunches!"

"Hey, I'm not no cereal!" Chris whined.

"Clairy..." Santo was able to raise his hand up shakily. "Don't come any closer. They're tricky."

"I don't care. Let's see if they're as good in dueling as they are in fighting! I hear you made it into Obelisk Blue! Show me what you're made of!" She pulled out a duel disk.

"No Clairy, you can't duel them," Gruesome moaned. "Not unless the boss says so!"

"What! But I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!"

"A duel you want?" Steven asked. "Then a duel you get!" He also pulled out his duel disk.

Clairy squealed with enjoyment.

"No, she'll get hurt if she plays THAT card," Santo said.

"Then we better make sure she dosen't play IT!" Gruesome replied.

"Play what?" Steven shouted.

"What the heck are you guys talking about?"

"Don't worry," Clairy said rudely. "You'll see it very soon!"

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 8! Is Clairy going to defy her friends' ****warnings? Might Steven lose? Will Marieev and Liana find out where that flower is? Find out soon! R&R, people!**


	9. Duel Number 3, Part 1

**Jodi: Holla! I re-did this chapter since Spirit of Earth found a small mistake in the duel. Plus I had someone tell me the paragraphs were messed up, so I tried to fix them. Now that I got out of detention though, Crowler's going to let me interview some students. So I will interview...Bastien!**

**Bastien: Yes?**

**Jodi: I need to ask you a few things based on your experiences meeting the four new kids.**

**Bastien: Sure, fire away.**

**Jodi: How afraid were you when you found out that Nathen was attacked?**

**Bastien: Attacked? Well, how would you feel?**

**Jodi: Horrible.**

**Bastien: Then I felt like that times five.**

**Jodi: Whoa. Then how relieved were you when Pandora said he would be okay and he woke up?**

**Bastien: Multiply how badly I felt times fifteen and that's how good I felt.**

**Jodi: Wow, you're good friends with him. I wonder how bad you would feel when you find out that Pandora's wrong...**

**Bastien: SHE'S WRONG!**

**Jodi: No! She's not! I swear! Run away! Disclamer and go!**

**-----**

The duel betwen Clairy and Steven started.

"I go first!" Clairy exclaimed. "I place to face down cards, and play 'Dunames Dark Witch' in Attack Mode!ATK 1800 I end my turn!"

"Alright, I play 'Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke' in Attack mode!ATK 1800 DEF 1000 And now I activate 'Heavy Storm'! Then, I Equip 'Big Bang Shot' to my monster! I attack!"

"Oh, no, my 'Dunames Dark Witch'!

2200 ATK-1800 ATK 400 Steven 4000 LP Clairy 4000-400 3600 LP "You are so mean! I draw! I play a monster in Defense mode and one card face-down! Your move!"

"I play D.D. Assailant in Attack mode! ATK 1700 DEF 1600 but first, I attack with Grandmaster!"

Her face-down card was 'Magician of Faith'. (She had no Magic Cards in her graveyard.)

2200 ATK-400 DEF 1800 Steven 4000 LP Clairy 3600-1800 1800 LP

"And now it's 'D.D. Assailant's turn!"

"Well, your assailant will have to wait! I activate 'Magic Cylinder!'"

Steven 4000-1700 2300 LP Clairy 1800 LP

"I'm winning!" Clairy squealed joyfully.

"Yeah, right!"

"Well, then I'll win this turn!" She gazed at the card she drew and hradly thought it over before she blabbed out, "You knwo that card we were talking about?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's a brand-new card, and dangerous too! You could say our leader used it to wipe out that pathetic country! The card in invincible!" (no offense to anyone from India)

"So you're invovled in the killings!"

"Yes we are, honey! This card is very helpful when it's used the right way"  
She played a field card. The ground began to glow a dark red.

"I play 'Crest of the Masked One'!" (this card is also made up and belongs to digiblackraven93)

"Clairy, no!" Santo screamed. He ran over and pushed Clairy out of the way before the card activated. The card fell out of her hand.

"Hey, I wanted to see that card!" Steven said angrily.

"Santo, are you mad! You could've gotten killed trying to save that girl!" Gruesome yelled at Santo.

"Well, I'm still alive, aren't I? The card wasn't activated, so it wouldn't have killed me anyway! And 'that girl' has a name! Clairy!"

"Santo?"

Steven interrupted, "Hey, wait, since you pushed her out of the way, that means I won the duel!"

"Well, I don't think it would be called an 'official' duel," gruesome explained. "See, Clairy isn't an official member of the group just yet. In the next two days, she could choose to stay in the group or leave. Of course, leaving would be very consequential."

Clairy stood up and took out a litle sphere.

"This isn't the last you've seen of us! And, Steven, I swear I'm going to beat you the next time we meet!"

With that, she smashed the sphere into the ground, causing smoke to fly everywhere. As the smoke dissipated, the three strangers were gone.

"Well," Chris finally said. "That was completely pointless."

"You think we should tell Liana and Marieev about this?"

"I don't care. They could find out themselves."

"True. I'm way too tired already. let's get back to our dorm."

The two boys walked back on the trail that lead to Obilisk Blue. By the time they got there, it was about 3 a.m. Since nothing happened on Friday, this story will go to Saturday, the day of the duel.  
**---Saturday Day 10**

Everyone was crowded in the duel arena, where two duelists are going to see who is more superior. Chazz was standing there in all of his stuck-up glory, while Marieev was checking her deck.

"Hey ugly butt! Remember, if you lose this, you're gonna live your worst nightmare back home!"Steven yelled at Marieev.

"Yeah, yeah, like I'm going to listen to a guy who's named after a greeting."

"Does she hate men or what?" Syrus asked.

"You haven't noticed that yet?" Liana replied.

"Let's just hope she wins," Bastien hoped. "Or else she'll be gone, bringing you three along with her."

"There might be a chance that she could," Alexis said. "Chazz is too egomanic to notice when his opponent makes a good move."

Dr. Crowler walked in and announced, "Welcome everyone, to today's duel against Obilisk Blue's top student, Chazz Princeton."

The O.B.S. cheered, except Steven, Chris, Zane, and Alexis.

"And...some person...Pandora Skull from Ra Yellow."

The gang cheered for her, and so did the RYS and SRS. Liana and Jaden got the SRS to do the Wave.

"So let the duel begin!"

Chazz shouted, "I draw! I place a monster in defense mode! Then I play one card face-down and end my turn."

"Alright, my turn! I put one monster face-down in defense mode! Then I play 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy your card! And I place two of my own and end my turn."

"Yeah, yeah. I draw! Now, I summon 'Vorse Raider' in attack mode!"

"Ha! Don't think so! I play Raigeki Break! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy one of your cards!"

"Fine, then! I'll set two cards and end my turn!"

"Whatever... Perfect, just perfect!"

"What is!"

"Why is Pandora chuckling like that?" Syrus said, scared.

"She must have drawn a good card!" Jaden replied.

"I play 'Graceful Charity' ! You know the drill, I draw three cards and discard 2! Then, I sacrifice my monster to summon 'Summoned Skull'! I end my turn!"

"Wait. Why didn't she attack?" Chumley said, confused.

"That wouldn't be wise," Bastien stated. "Chazz has two cards face-down and there could be a chance that Pandora could lose her 'Summoned Skull'."

"I wonder what she's thinking about," Jaden wondered.

"Haha! You should've attacked!" Chazz exclaimed "Well, you lose! I activate the Magic Card 'Dark Hole' to destroy all of the monsters on the field!"

"Think again, if you even thought at all! I activate my Trap Card, 'Magic Jammer'! Good-bye, 'Dark Hole'!"

"Grr...Just lose already! Or I'll make sure you won't survive the next turn! I place two cards face-down."

"Blah, blah, blah, geez, why don't you let the monsters do the talking, Ojama boy?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Whatever, I sacrifice my 'Summoned Skull', to put 'Dragon Seeker' on the field!"

"That's the card Pandora was chuckling about?" Steven shouted.

"You have got to be kidding..." Zane muttered.

"We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!" Steven said to himself.

"Yeah right! I activate 'Torrential Tribute'! Say goodbye to 'Dragon Seeker'!"

Marieev starts chuckling maniacly again.

"What the?"

"Umm..guys, does Pandora always chuckle like that?" Jaden said. He was wierded out by now.

"Yup!" Steven said.

"And when she chuckles during a duel, that could only mean one, big, very bad, thing!" Liana stated.

"Or she's laughing at how ugly that one person in the audience is," Chris implied.

"By the way, why those Pandora look like a boy? I mean, her hair is cut like a boy, she acts like a boy, she's wearing the boys uniform?" Sy asked.

The three stay silent. (If you want to know, it's because she hates it when boys start saying she's pretty, or cute, or that she look nice. So she dresses and acts like a boy so that the boys would leave her alone. It's only girls that could see she's one of them.)

Marieev starts laughing, with her head raised up high and her duel disk hand on her hips. "Man, you are so clueless!"

"Your just saying that cause I got rid of your monster!"

"Man, aren't boys dense these days. It's amazing that they are still breathing today!"

"Hey wait, you're a boy too!" and O.B.S. shouted out.

"For crying out loud, I'm a girl! I'M A GIRL! G-i-r-l! Girl! I guess you wouldn't know that because you've never seen one, and your mom dosen't count!"

"What'd you say about my mama!" the same student screamed.

"Anyway, if you're wondering why you're so clueless, it's becuase of this!"

She places a monster card on the field, and suddenly, her duel disk starts to emit black jolts of lightning around the card. Suddenly, a giant jolt of black lightning came from the top of the arena, and jolted toward the ground, creating a big hole in the middle of the arena. The area started getting misty, with black fog. Marieev chuckled once more, with an evil look on her face.

"Tell me, Princeton, are you afraid? Afraid of the dark?"

Bastien looks around and said, "What's going on?"

"I'd love to tell you, but she made me keep it a secret!" Liana said against the rumble of the lightning.

Syrus and Chumley start hugging each other.

"It's getting real dark and scary in here..." Sy said shakily.

Chumley starts shaking too. "Yeah, I could really use a good grilled cheese sandwich right now!"

"What's going on?"

"So, tell me everyone, are you all scared?..."

Suddenly, a monster came floating out of the hole, causing more black lightning. Everyone, but Chris, Zane, Liana, and Steven, were shaking. Chazz was just standing his guard, preparing for the worse.

"... Because it's just the start of the worst nightmare of your mortal lives!"

A bunch of dark lightning started to circle around the floating figure, that was until, the figure raised an arm and swiftly called the thunder off, revealing its form.

It was a tall pale women, who had vampire teeth. She had long messy black hair, her long side bangs were tied with a red ribbon, leaving the end of the bangs free. She also wore a pointy goldenrod crown on her forehead with a skull embedded into the center. She wore a torn up red dress with only one sleeveless side which stuck to her pale shoulder.

She had a bunch of bandages wrapped around the stomach area, and the rest of the dress, was torn at the right side, making a hole to reveal some of the cuts and scrapes embedded on her leg. She also had a black torn cape with a few holes in it, which swooped behind her back side. Her arms were covered with elbow length black tulip gloves, the tips of the finger areas torn by her sharp bloody nails. She was also wearing black high-heeled boots.

"I would like to introduce you too, the Queen of Death and Evil, Deathadora! ATK 3000 DEF 4800 Deathadora, meet Ojama boy, Ojama boy, meet your deadly fate!" (this is a made-up card that also belongs to digiblackraven93)

"No way! A card like her would take, like 3 sacrifices! How could you summon her to the field? Unless..."

"Unless, she has a special effect? Well, right you are. I guess boys aren't that stupid! See, you helped me get her on the field!

"I what?"

"Remember at the start of our duel, I played a Magic Card and 2 Trap cards that you needed to discard something from you hand to activate? And also, the monster I sacrificed to summon 'Summoned Skull', and my 'Dragon Seeker' you destroyed? I was using those cards to bring 'Deathadora' to the field! See, in order to Special Summon her, you have to remove 5 dark effect monster cards from your graveyard from play. 4 have to be from the effect of a Magic or Trap card and one had to be destroyed in battle. And lookie here, you just helped me!"

"Wait a minute," Chazz said. He starts counting with fingers, muttering, "Activationg Graceful Charity discards two, Magic Jammer and Raigeki Break, makes two more, you sacrificed a monster, and I destroyed one, so wait! You needed 5, why did you do 6!

"Weren't you listening? One was sacrificed!"

"But why did you sacrifice it in the first place?"

"You see, her effect is that she gets 500 Attack and Defense points for every Fiend-, Zombie-,and Spellcaster-type monster in my graveyard, deck, and hand! And guess what, all my monsters fit that category! 25 of them in fact! (This is the show, not the game, so we have only up to 40 cards in our deck.) So, 500 times 25 equals?"

"12500 attack and defense points?" Zane answered for Chazz.

"Thats right, a total of 15500 attack points!"

"Whoa! That's nearly invincible!" Jaden said, amazed.

"WHAT! A card like that could never exist! He's cheating! He's cheating!" Crowler screamed at the top of his lungs.

Zane thinks to himself, "Though I hate to admit it, Crowler is right. A card like that could never exist or should be forbidden. Who is this Pandora anyways? Or more likely, who are these new kids?... Yoyo used cards that we never even heard of before, and Hi beat me without being scared. Hi is one of the first people I ever lost to, and Jodi, she's still a mystery...Could they possibly have access to cards like that? Or did they illegally make those cards? This school is finally getting exciting"

**----And that's it for Chapter 9! I decide to cliffhang you, because I gotta work on my other story! Will Zane find out about the Cluefinders? Will Clairy become a member of Colonel Laphams's evil plan? Can Chazz bring the duel around? Find out next time! R&R, people!**


	10. Duel Number 3, Part 2

**Jodi: Hi, I'm back! I know that I took a long time, but someone else was writing the duel for me and they took a while. Sorry. Anywho, another interview is in session and it's going to be Jaden!**

**Jaden: What's up, Jodi?**

**Jodi: Not much. Anyway, what do you think about Pandora's duel right now?**

**Jaden: Pretty sweet, actually. Except that one card..uhh...?**

**Jodi: Deathadora?**

**Jaden: Yeah, that one. It creeps me out, I mean 15500 attack points is insane!**

**Jodi: True. I was wondering, what would you do if you were dueling her?**

**Jaden: Hmm. That's hard.**

**Jodi: Well, I'll get back to you on that. Disclamer and go!**

**

* * *

**

"Well, since it's still my main phase, I think that I should activate her special ability." Marieev said. More thunder came in, then one jolt came blasting onto the middle of the arena. Chazz covered his eyes, blocking the light.

When it was gone, Chazz looked. There was a skeleton doll floating above the ground, where the thunder had striken. "What the-? A doll?"

Jaden and the gang watched.

"Ooookay..." Jaden trailed off.

"All that for a worn-out doll!?" Chumley complained, the thunder nearly giving him a heart attack.

"I thought Pandora didn't like dolls!" Syrus gasped.

"What's the big deal? It's just a bunch of chicken bones put together!" Chris complained.

"Well, we're a bit surprised," Bastien answered.

"That's because you're guys," Liana answered, the 5 boys looked at her. "Turns out, that Ma-Pandora likes to bring out surprises in her duel. She knows boys seem to freak out when something happens more than once, but the girls understand everything after maybe twice. Which is very weird."

"No wonder Hi understands what's going on!" Chris answered, only receiving multiple punches from Steven. (Before, he used to always joke Steven was gay.) "Ahh! Don't hurt me! NOOO!"

"Oh, I see, Pandora uses surprises to trick her opponent into doing crazy things. She's intimidating them, so that they'll be too frightened by the monsters and the dark to carry on the duel!" Bastien explained.

"No, she uses it to see if the boy is a boy." Liana answered. The boys fell anime style.

"Surprised? Well, I'll show you what it does, Ojama boy!" The doll floated to the monster's arms. Deathadora raised it up in the air.

"Come, Ryu Kishen Powered, rise from you grave!" Marieev called out. Once again, a giant black lightning bolt shot the ground. After it was gone, in the doll's place...was 'Ryu-Kishen Powered'.

"Great, how many effects does that...thing have?!?" Chazz shouted slapping his face. "It can revive monsters with some doll?"

"You know, if you looked carefully, it looks like 'Dark Necrofear's marionette." Liana said. She seems to point out nearly unnoticable things. "Deathadora's plethora of effects are pretty hard to beat all at once. Hah, a pun."

"How the heck is that a pun?" Chris asked.

"Well, let's get on with it. Since I used her effect this turn, I can't attack. But I place a card face down and that's it."

Chazz was shaking. He could barely draw his card, but no one seemed to notice or care much.

"I play...'Swords of Revealing Light'! You can't attack for three turns!"

Marieev scowled. "You found her weakness."

"I...did? I mean, of course I did! How does it work?"

"Well, since she's dark, and that card is light, now she can't attack for five turns. But it dosen't matter. It's just the time I need to beat you!"

"Hmm, he's saved himself. For now," Zane spoke up. He had been watching very attentively.

"Well, I place a monster in defense and I end my turn."

"So I draw! And now I activate the ultimate trap! 'Destiny Board!' "

The ouiji board appeared, with the odd marionette holding the cursor.

"After taking the kinks out, KaibaCorp fixed this combo so it can actually work! The first letter comes with the board!"

The cursor went around and paused on D.

"Huh? I thought it was F!" Chumley said.

"Maybe it's a typo," Jaden replied.

"In five turns, the ouiji board with spell your fate! So you better find a way to beat me by then! Mwahahaha!"

"Uh...uhhh...I put 'Gear Golem The Moving Fortress' in defense mode. That's it, I guess..."

"Hmm, you know what else? None of them have lost life points left. That's usually odd after so many turns," Liana said.

Marieev drew her card. "Hah! And now the second letter on the board!"

The doll stopped at E.

"You'll never stop me! I put 'Dunames Dark Witch' on the field! Go, you lousy excuse for a duelist!"

"I don't see you winning!..This turn is a dud. I end my turn."

"Oh, you wanna lose faster? Fine by me!" The third letter showed up on the ouiji board. It was A.

Chazz widened his eyes. "I know what it says!"

"Good! Now it won't be a surprise to you when it happens! Now I tribute my 'Ryu-Kishin Powered' and my 'Dunames Dark Witch' to summon 'Cosmo Queen'!"

The two monsters seemed almost akin standing next to each other.

"Ah, how nice to bring together two sisters of darkness! But I'm sad to say I must end my turn."

"...Is that last part sarcasm?" Chazz asked.

Marieev rolled her eyes.

"Well, I put another monster face-down and that's it."

"Hey, if you don't put any traps, you're gonna lose! Badly! Why can't you lose like a man? Oh, I know!" Marieev laughed.

The cursor marked the letter T.

"Ah, I love the smell of DEATH in the mornin'! I end my turn."

The 'Swords of Revealing Light' disappeared, and the black lightning started to crackle again.

"It's his last chance. Do or die, I guess," Bastien said.

"Hey, I didn't know _you_ used puns!" Liana said.

When Chazz looked at his card, it was hard to tell if the look on his face was of victory or defeat.

'I hope this works...' Chazz said to himself. "I play a card face-down, and end...my turn."

Marieev draws, but doesn't look at the card. "You're done for! And now, the final letter!"

Chazz had his hand on his dueldisk, watching carefully when the cursor met with H. As soon as it did, he shouted, "Hah! I activate my trap! 'Ring of Destruction!' I use it on your Deathadora!"

"He must have drawn that card!" Chumley gasped.

When the ring exploded, the blow created massive amounts of light and black thunder, destroying all of the monsters and trap cards, including the ouiji board. The duelists flew backwards.

"It's a draw!" a kid in the audience screamed.

"Now what? The deal was that if Pandora lost, we had to leave, but if she won, she goes to Obelisk blue. I'm confuzzled," Chris said.

"Well, then," Crowler spoke up. "Why don't we flip a coin?" He was very sure Chazz was going to send her packing.

"Heads!" Chazz called.

The coin landed on heads.

"Well?" Crowler said with an odd grin on his face.

"Well, since I didn't lose and she didn't win... let 'em stay."

Crowler gaped. (And with that big ol' mouth, it probably touched the ground.)

"And she can go to Obelisk Blue. At least she's not a stupid Slifer. Plus, I could've beat her if I wanted to."

Marieev gave him an 'Oh, really?' look as she crossed her arms.

"Well, that's settled," Chumley said, rubbing his hands. "Can we go eat now, away from all the thunder and stuff?"

"You read my mind!" Chris grinned.

There was a lot of talk about the duel afterwards. Crowler was especially suspicious.

* * *

Later that day, the four kids were on their chat room.

DARKFETALMIND: is evryone on?

SHORTMAN: IM NOT SO SHORT THAT U CANT SEE ME!! dummy

DARKFETALMIND: shut up baka

FIREQUEEN: here i am, outside

SHORTMAN: outside where

FIREQUEEN: slifer dorm, idiot

DARKFETALMIND: you just got called idiot in two languages haha

FIREQUEEN: es un idiota there now in 3 langs

-GREENROX has entered the chatroom-

GREENROX: HOLA SENORITAS

DARKFETALMIND: what took you so long

GREENROX: my DS blew up with all that junk you tried to put in it

FIREQUEEN: then how are you here?

GREENROX: im using my iPod

SHORTMAN: how did you get the iPod to use a chatroom?

GREENROX: skillz

DARKFETALMIND: alright, well, anything new?

GREENROX: yeah, why the frick did u put that stupid virus in my DS!?!? now its too weak to function

FIREQUEEN: LOL she did that to Platte too

DARKFETALMIND: i didn't mean to

GREENROX: untrustworthy :-P

SHORTMAN: well my ds is fine

DARKFETALMIND: thank u

GREENROX: your not welcome

DARKFETALMIND: grr

GREENROX: RAWR

SHORTMAN: hey wheres monkeybutt?

GREENROX: IDC

DARKFETALMIND: no one asked you

FIREQUEEN: who are you

SHORTMAN: uh is this a test?

FIREQUEEN: sure y not

SHORTMAN: k, im Hi

DARKFETALMIND: im pandora

GREENROX: im hungry

FIREQUEEN: well your little friend here really wants this contraption back, so ill see you all

FIREQUEEN: very very soon

-FIREQUEEN has left the chatroom-

DARKFETALMIND: oh no somethings happened to her, we need to find her

SHORTMAN: i get to duel the bad guy

GREENROX: i get to go find somethin 2 eat

-GREENROX has left the chatroom-

DARKFETALMIND: this is hopeless

SHORTMAN: everything is

-chatroom empty-

* * *

"Haha! They believed it!" Liana said joyously. 

Syrus replied, "I can't believe you thought of that, Jaden."

"Well, you know how I am. I'm gonna catch some Z's. Later!"

He left to the dorm.

"Maybe we should should go..." Sy trailed off. "...Did you hear that?"

"Feh, it was probably just Hi and Pandora coming to get me already."

"Isn't Obelisk dorm a little far...There it is again!"

They listened quietly.

"Should we go find 'em?" Liana asked.

"Um...okay?" Syrus shuddered.

Liana pulled him by the sleeve as they went into the nearby forest.

--Later--

"Well, she was outside, you know," Jaden said.

"We know! But something's wrong!" Marieev shouted.

"If it was a joke, wouldn't she still be there?" Steven asked.

"Hey, have any of you seen Sy?" Chumley said as he walked in.

"He was with Brynn last I saw him." Jaden replied.

"Oh, no, they're both gone! This is serious!" Marieev exclaimed. 'It might be the murderer...' she thought.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 10! Where did Liana and Syrus end up? Is the murderer gonna find them before Marieev and Steven do? Find out next time! R&R, people!**


End file.
